Understanding
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: AU TTT- movie verse. Aragorn has ignored his injuries from the battle with the wargs a bit to long.....


Understanding  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Do to my inapt saving abilities, this was not posted properly the first time.... *sighs I can't get anything right.  
  
Yes, this took me absolutely forever to post. *grovels* Please forgive me! I'm really sorry but I've never written such a long installment.......^_^ 14 PAGES! Wahahaha, I'm moving up on the food chain! Well, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, "Elves Don't Get Sick" and I want them all to know that this fic is dedicated to them.  
  
So more specifically this is dedicated to: aunt burrito, pyromanic firework, Anita, HobbitsRFun, Eileen, the nice nameless person, Kawaii BlueBear, Sue, Nili, Kaeera, Juniper Holly, JRRrox, Emmithar, HaloGatomon, Carrie, BlueberryPancakes, and, last but not least, Ciria.  
  
I also give a special thanks to Aralondwen who gave me the courage to post this!  
  
^_^ Read and Enjoy and try to review! This is an AU-movie verse for all those who have forgotten!  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn held Aragorn's face between her hands, taking in his every feature. The relief that she felt was making her legs shake. The odds had been so terrible, and this time, she was positive that Aragorn was going to die, yet it had not happened. He had not died when the warg had taken him over the cliff, and he had not died during the battle. Destiny had something special planned for this one, something very special. Holding back her tears of joy, she pulled him into a hug.  
  
Aragorn appeared to be confused at first, but soon returned the hug. Eowyn buried her face into his dirty tunic, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to hold back the tears for long. There were so many things to cry about. Her cousin was dead, and many of her people were dead. Not to mention, all the beautiful elves that had died in battle. So graceful, and wonderful, and yet, they could still die by the sword. Everyone could.  
  
Reluctantly, the Lady of Rohan pulled from the embrace, and gave another smile to the man before her. The smile faded quickly though as she noticed how weary, and, well, there was no other word for it, ill Aragorn looked. His face was pale underneath the blood and grime, and his eyes held a slightly glazed look to them. The man's hazy gaze held many emotions, ranging from grief to joy. He was cut up and bleeding, as well as bruised. He looked pretty bad, to say the least.  
  
"My lord, are you alright?" Eowyn asked, putting her hand once more to his face. He felt overly warm. Why hadn't she noticed before?  
  
"Yes, just tired," Aragorn answered softly, dismissing the question. He gave her a halfhearted grin, and then pushed past her.  
  
He didn't get very far before his statement was proved wrong. Eowyn watched as he stumbled over a misplaced weapon, and nearly fell. He managed to grab the wall and hold himself up but the way he sagged against the wall frightened the girl. She had seen what orc poison did to people. Rushing to his side, she helped him stand upright. He leaned on her, panting heavily. Lowering the ranger to the ground, Eowyn looked around desperately for help.  
  
There were many people injured in Helms Deep and the ones who weren't injured, or attending to the injured, were burying those who died. There seemed to be no one who wasn't already busy. Her eyes fell upon a familiar golden head after a bit of searching. Legolas was helping bury the elves properly, and he was currently carrying another limp body towards its final resting place.  
  
Standing up, Eowyn ran towards the elf, nimbly avoiding bodies, weapons and other indistinct things lying about.  
  
"Lord Legolas!" she called, trying to catch up with the rapidly moving blonde. Legolas turned as he heard her calling, knitting his eyebrows at her. She reached him, pausing to regain her breath.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned, wondering what could get her flustered so badly.  
  
"It's Lord Aragorn," she cried. "He's collapsed." She grabbed the elf's arm, pulling on it imploringly. "Please, I know that you can help him!"  
  
Legolas gently set down the body he was carrying, crossing its arms across its chest. Fear was biting in his heart, but he had to make sure that the body was laid out correctly in case it stiffened. What was wrong with Aragorn? The man hadn't taken any bad blows during the battle, in fact, he had barely been scratched. Exhaustion was a possibility, for they had fought all night, and Aragorn had not rested at all. He had not slept since their battle with the wargs.  
  
He stood up quickly, and began to follow Eowyn, who had already run back to where Aragorn was lying. Legolas knelt next to Eowyn; his brow furrowed as he took in his friend's weakened condition. Aragorn's breathe was coming out in uneven gasps, and he looked far too pale. Legolas laid his hand upon his friend's forehead, feeling unnatural heat there. There were so many things that could be wrong.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, would you do me a favor?" Legolas asked, pulling Aragorn into a sitting position. Eowyn nodded mutely in response and Legolas continued. "Go find Gandalf for me, and ask him if he has any athelas with him. If he doesn't, or even if he does, bring him to me."  
  
Eowyn stood, preparing to leave but paused for a second, "If you don't mind me asking, where will I find you?"  
  
Legolas muttered an elvish curse. He had no idea where he wanted to take Aragorn. The area where the wounded were being cared for was packed, and diseases would spread quickly. Gnawing on his bottom lip, the elf came to his decision.  
  
"Here," he said urgently. "Now go!"  
  
Eowyn dashed away in search of the wizard and Legolas focused back on his friend. A small smile crossed his lips, and he brushed a few stray locks of hair from Aragorn's face.  
  
"How do you always end up in these situations, Estel?" he whispered, his sharp eyes trying to find any obvious injuries. "It always seems that someone is patching you up. Are all humans so clumsy?"  
  
"I heard that," Aragorn murmured. He opened his eyes, and fixed Legolas with a fever fogged gaze. "I don't believe you should be talking, Master Elf. I can remember a good many times that I was caring for you or do you not remember the thorn bush incident?"  
  
The elf grimaced, and then scowled. "That was your fault, human, not mine."  
  
"Everything is always my fault," Aragorn sighed, his lips twitching. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I haven't laughed that hard for quite some time. I have never seen an elf so disgruntled."  
  
"It was not that funny!" Legolas exclaimed, only managing to send Estel into another fit of laughter. "Oh, stop it, Strider!" Estel shook his head, still giggling, grinning lopsidedly. The laughter was contagious, and Legolas had to fight hard not to smile.  
  
"I told you we would laugh about that later," the ranger commented.  
  
"From what I am seeing, you are laughing and I am not. I stick to what I said before, you shall not live to see the day when I will laugh about that," Legolas teased, gently. He was trying to hide how concerned he really was. He could feel Estel shaking as he supported the man, and the heat radiating of him could not be a good sign. He wished he could see what was wrong but nothing but small scrapes and bruises were visible.  
  
"Aragorn, how do you feel?" Legolas asked, shifting his friend into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth, or do you wish to hear what I've been telling everyone?" Aragorn moaned, his eyes beginning to drift shut.  
  
"The truth, nin mellon. Stay with me, Strider," the elf commanded, giving the human's shoulders a swift shake.  
  
"The truth, eh?" Estel shifted uncomfortably. "I feel awful. I hurt all over. I haven't slept for days." A stupid smile crossed his lips. "I feel like I've been out on a hunting trip with you and the twins."  
  
"Not surprising, you look as such," Legolas responded, smirking slightly as he remembered several hunting trips that had gotten out of control. "Does anything hurt worse than the rest?"  
  
"My arm and my head. Valar, my head hurts," Aragorn grumbled, moving a scratched covered hand to his head. Legolas caught his hand and held it tight.  
  
"Don't move too much, save your strength. I've already sent for Gandalf, and he'll have something for you," Legolas soothed.  
  
The ranger nodded, relaxing the best he could. Everything that had seemed so clear to him during the battle now seemed incredibly faded and confusing. He couldn't remember exactly what he had done to his arm, but it was hurting fiercely. He tried to think back to what could've possibly happened. Hunting the orcs, searching for Merry and Pippin, finding Gandalf, riding to the King's Halls, Gandalf driving Saruman from Théoden's body, holding back Eowyn. So many events had occurred over the past week, and yet, he couldn't think of a time, other than for the battle, that he could've injured himself. No wait......  
  
It was when they were fighting the wargs. That was it.  
  
"So, our young human has injured himself again, has he, Legolas?" The gruff but kind voice of Gandalf interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head, and saw the white clad wizard standing over him. Aragorn could not see the expression on Gandalf's face, but he was almost positive that it was an amused one.  
  
"Yes, we just can't keep him out of trouble, can we?" Legolas said, though his voice was worried.  
  
"Apparently not." The wizard squatted next to the two of them, and put a calloused hand upon Aragorn's brow. The man immediately started to go slack, and his head drooped onto Legolas' shoulder. The elf's eyes grew more concerned but Gandalf waved his hand.  
  
"He needs to rest," the white one said, standing up. He turned to Eowyn, who had been standing in the background, forgotten. "Thank you very much for your help, my lady."  
  
During this time, Legolas had gathered Aragorn into his arms and with a bit of a struggle, had managed to stand. He didn't remember the man being so heavy the last time he had carried him. How long had it been since he had last carried Aragorn? Oh, it had been when Estel brought Gollum to Mirkwood. The elf suppressed a shudder as he remembered how ill his friend had been then. He looked almost the same as he did now.  
  
"Carry him over here, my young elf," Gandalf called, motioning to a small, cleared area. It was closed in on three sides, with a slight overhang. It would due, for the moment. Staggering the last few steps, Legolas deposited his friend in the indicated place. He knelt back down, touching Estel's forehead, and pursed his lips when he realized that the fever was even higher than before.  
  
During this time, Eowyn had followed silently behind, wondering exactly what the elf and the wizard had in mind. She was prepared to help in anyway she could. She could bring water and spare bandages and perhaps, even a few healing herbs that were left.  
  
"Lady Eowyn?"  
  
She started and faced Gandalf, wondering what he wanted. Gandalf gave her a kind smile, making her feel slightly calmer.  
  
"Would you mind getting me some fresh water and the cleanest bandages you could find? If you could manage it, a few healing herbs would be appreciated as well."  
  
"I'll try my best," Eowyn replied, and with that, she dashed off towards the healing wing, hoping that she could find the requested items. It wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Gandalf watched her leave and then, the white wizard turned back to the man and the elf before him. Though his memory of past things was a bit faded, he could remember over a dozen times when he had seen them in the same situation. One of them would be kneeling next to the other one, who would be injured, ill, poisoned, exhausted, starved beaten, or something of the sort. He smiled, shaking his head. Both of them had been young and less experienced. They were still young, he corrected himself, but they knew more of the world now.  
  
"Well, my young prince, I suppose we better start finding out what is wrong. Did Estel say anything to you before I came?" Gandalf questioned, inspecting the unconscious man for anything that looked infected or dangerous. He found nothing.  
  
"He said his head hurt, but that is something I can understand," Legolas began. "When the wall exploded, he was on it. He probably hit his head on something on the way down. He also said his arm hurt, though I could not see anything wrong with it other than a few scratches."  
  
"Then maybe it is from something we cannot see," the wizard said. "Let's get this mail off of him, and then, more answers may come."  
  
Together, the two of them managed to remove the mail shirt in a matter of seconds, and Legolas had to stifle a cry. Aragorn's upper arm was red, and swollen, showing very clear signs of a bad infection. A deep cut was in the middle of the swollen area, showing more signs of festering.  
  
"How did he come by this?" Gandalf murmured to no one in particular.  
  
How could Aragorn receive a cut like that through his armor? It wasn't possible, there were no rents in it, and there was no way that such an infection could settle in so quickly. But.......  
  
"The battle with the wargs," Legolas whispered. Gandalf's ears picked up this, and he looked at the elf curiously.  
  
Legolas didn't notice the look. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? A vision of his friend's tattered appearance flashed before him, and he remembered the deep cut. It hadn't looked so bad then, a bit inflamed for not being cared for, but Aragorn had not mentioned it, so Legolas hadn't brought it up. He should've known that Estel would have ignored his wounds, and simply prepared everyone for battle. He should've known that the man would've thought that he could take care of them later. No, there was no time for blaming himself. Aragorn needed his help now.  
  
"Battle with wargs?" Gandalf said when his look did not get an answer from the elf.  
  
"We were attacked on the way here," Legolas answered softly. "Aragorn was taken over a cliff by a warg. We thought he was dead but, he's not obviously. He looked so terrible when he came back; I should've done something then!"  
  
"It's too late for that now, and there is no sense in blaming yourself," Gandalf said wisely. He studied the cut carefully, his fingers prodding around the injury. "I think that we may have to drain this. I don't want to take the chances of him becoming seriously ill. It will hurt him rather badly though." He sighed. "Do you have a clean dagger on you, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded solemnly, pulling one from his boot. He hadn't used it during the battle, and the blade shone in the sun. Gandalf took it delicately, making sure that it was immaculate. The wizard sighed, turning to the direction that Eowyn had gone.  
  
"Blast it, where is that girl?" he muttered, sounding aggravated. "Legolas, be prepared to soothe him. I fear this is going to be most unpleasant."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn was returning with the requested items, when she heard the agonized yell. The voice was all too familiar, and she sped up, walking as quickly as she could without spilling the water. The scene that greeted her was not exactly what she had hoped it would be. Her stomach churned as she approached, and set down the assorted bandages and herbs. It wasn't like she hadn't seen blood before, infected or not. No, she had seen more blood than most women would see in a lifetime.  
  
Legolas had Aragorn's head resting in his lap, and he was whispering in the man's ear, trying to calm him. Gandalf was doing his best to clear the tainted blood from a nasty looking gash in the man's arm. As for Aragorn himself, his eyes were tightly shut, and sweat poured down his forehead. He was gasping unevenly, nearly choking from the effort to breathe evenly.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, the water!" Gandalf's voice brought her to reality again, and she moved to him quickly, bringing all the things she had managed to apprehend. Gandalf took the water, and a few spare bandages, and continued cleaning the wound.  
  
The next few minutes were each a century long for the two observers. They traded worried looks as the wizard finished cleansing the wound, and then went on to bandaging it. Soon, the job was finished, and the wizard looked up, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"That about does it," he said, wiping his hands off. "He should be alright."  
  
Legolas let out the breath he had been holding. He knew that the situation wasn't that serious, but he was still apprehensive. Every time that Aragorn was injured, it reminded the elf that the man was mortal, and that one day he would die. He hated considering that. He rested his hand on Estel's forehead again, finding that the fever was still raging.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, I'm sorry to request more of you," he heard Gandalf say from a distance.  
  
"Don't worry about it," came a swift reply.  
  
"Do you think you would be able to find some blankets or spare cloaks? I don't want to move Aragorn until he feels up to walking under his own power."  
  
Legolas watch the woman flee once again, and he turned serious eyes to Gandalf. The wizard looked over at him, an eyebrow cocked in a rather humorous fashion. His eyes were twinkling merrily, as though there was something incredibly funny about the situation.  
  
"You wish to ask me something, Legolas?" he asked, taking in the elf's face. Before Legolas could respond Gandalf continued. "Yes, do not worry so much. He will be just fine, after all, as we both know he has survived much worse." A chuckle escaped his lips, and he stood up slowly.  
  
"I find nothing funny about this," Legolas snapped, concern still biting at him, even with Gandalf's reassuring words.  
  
"Oh, but I do." The wizard shifted, still smiling broadly. "I suppose you ought to watch him, though he'll be alright. Just keep his fever down, though it will most likely break soon enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."  
  
And with that, he hobbled away. Legolas shook his head, finding that he still didn't quite understand Gandalf, even after all the years he had known him.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Nearly two hours later, Legolas was sitting next to Aragorn, watching the man stir and murmur in his sleep. The fever had lasted longer than he had expected, and it bothered him a bit. Fever's tended to send Estel into disturbing dreams from the past, and it made Legolas' heart ache as some of the old memories were brought up.  
  
"But, Master Dwarf, we really do need your help. After-"  
  
"Let me be! The man isn't going anywhere! If you are so worried, have him bury himself!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"You?"  
  
"I'll wait for your return, Master Gimli."  
  
Legolas sniggered softly under his breath, at both the title and the conversation. It was just like a dwarf to threaten people in such a way. He grinned as Gimli appeared in the sheltered area, his face red from frustration.  
  
"Thinking that all I'm good for is digging," the dwarf grumbled.  
  
"Well, that is what dwarves are known for, is it not, Master Gimli?" Legolas teased, his heart feeling lighter than it had for quite some time.  
  
"Well, Mater Elf, it is not the only thing we are good for!" Gimli replied, still angered, and not taking the joking lightly.  
  
"I just jest, nin mellon," Legolas soothed, resting his hand on Aragorn's forehead.  
  
"Ai, I know," the dwarf muttered, a small snort escaping him. He continued, almost to himself. "There I am, helping bury people, and then that dratted wizard comes up." Legolas smirked. "I ask him where had been, and how does he answer? 'Around and about, caring for men and elves,' says he! I ask him if he has seen you two and how does he respond. 'I was caring for men and elves,' says he again! I could not get a straight answer out of him for anything! Speaks in riddles, that's what he does! I finally had to assume something was wrong and hunt you down."  
  
"Mithrandir has the tendency to do that," Legolas said, smiling. No, not Mithrandir anymore. Gandalf the white.  
  
"It is bloody annoying if you need to know something." Gimli scowled, glaring at the elf. His gaze softened, however, when it came to rest on Aragorn. "What is wrong with him? Gandalf wouldn't say."  
  
"He didn't tell us about an injury and it festered," Legolas answered, wetting a cloth and placing it on the man's brow.  
  
"Stupid man," Gimli said under his breath.  
  
"It will be fine." At least, that was what Legolas was hoping.  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Absolutely positive, Master Dwarf," Legolas said, "if anything happens, I'll send someone to fetch you."  
  
"Fine, fine," Gimli muttered, and he turned to go. "I'll be off burying people if you need me."  
  
"Of course, unless they've all buried themselves."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Time had passed slowly enough, and the sun was beginning to set. Nothing had changed in the least, and Legolas wondered if the situation was really worse than Gandalf had predicted. At first the elf had been sure that he was overreacting, but as the day had gone by, and Estel continued to burn with fever, his mind began to come to conclusions. He let out a soft sigh, and whispered a few comforting words into his friend's ear. Aragorn had been going on about all sorts of things in his sleep, and they had changed steadily over the hours. Now, he had settled on one topic. Arwen.  
  
Legolas had only the slightest clues as to what had happened between the two of them before the Fellowship had left Rivendell. It hadn't been good, from what the elf could tell. He doubted it had been an argument but he had picked up it had something to do with Lord Elrond. But why would the Lord of Rivendell do anything to hurt his foster son and his daughter? He knew that they loved each other, and though he did not fully accept it, he promised never to separate them.  
  
"Arwen.....I didn't mean it......not.......no.....please......" Estel whimpered.  
  
"She is not here Estel. Do not worry, she is at Rivendell, awaiting your return," Legolas murmured in Elvish.  
  
"How could she leave him?" Legolas turned to see who had spoken. Eowyn was standing there, her eyes filled with sorrow as she looked down on Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, I do not understand," Legolas said uncomfortably. Eowyn walked over and knelt next to Aragorn. It was several minutes before she spoke again.  
  
"He talks in his sleep about her, sometimes. I've heard him do it. Why did she leave him?" Eowyn asked softly.  
  
Confusion was written on Legolas' face. Left him? Arwen would never leave Estel. He had seen how much she loved him more than once, and how much he loved her. Why would she leave? Where would she go?  
  
"He said," Eowyn began, trying to explain, "that she was leaving with her people to go to the undying lands. I don't understand why she would go though. She has him, why does she need more?"  
  
Legolas suddenly understood. It was all so clear now. Arwen was going to the Undying Lands but he knew that it wasn't her will. It was Elrond's will. He had gone against his promise. Legolas bit his bottom lip. The Elven Lord couldn't give up his daughter after all. Elrond must've convinced Aragorn to tell Arwen to go. It was the only logical explanation, for Arwen would never agree to leave Aragorn.  
  
"You would not understand," Legolas answered gently. "It is very.......complicated."  
  
"Would I not understand because I am a woman or because you do not care to explain?" Eowyn challenged, glaring at him.  
  
"I meant no offense, my lady. It is complicated, as I said, and I fear that I don't fully understand it. I do believe, that it was not her fault," Legolas said.  
  
"Well, I would doubt that it was his," she muttered, still giving the elf an evil look.  
  
"I do not believe that either of them chose for it to be the way it was," said Legolas. "Though you seem to defend Aragorn on a situation you know nothing about." It was a teasing comment, meant to get her off subject. It almost worked.  
  
Eowyn blushed deeply. "He does not seem to be the type to hurt someone and he seems to be hurting to badly to have sent her away."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, that's right!"  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Master Elf, are you trying to get me off topic?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Well, then, I will make a deal with you." Legolas looked up with vague curiosity. "I will tell what else there is, if you explain to me who this Arwen is, and why she left him. What say you?"  
  
Legolas pulled at his chin, leaning back against the stone wall behind him. "Hmm, alright, I suppose. Tell me first, and then I will tell you."  
  
Eowyn was suspicious, but she really had no other choice. She took one of Aragorn's hand's in her own, feel the cuts from the battle. How would she explain this?  
  
"I love him," she said but before the elf could comment she continued. "But it is not romantic love. It is somewhere above friendship and below romance. I don't know how to explain it. It's just, I guess, that he understands me. He understands what I fear, and he tells me the truth. It's just an understanding, that's all."  
  
"Estel has always been a charmer," Legolas said with a grin. When he didn't speak again, Eowyn gave him a look of death. "Alright, alright." He took a deep breath and pondered where to begin.  
  
"Arwen is an elf, like me. Her father is Lord Elrond, you've heard of him I'm sure." Eowyn nodded mutely. "Well, Lord Elrond raised Aragorn, and during this time, Arwen lived with Galadriel in the Golden Woods. I suppose Aragorn was thirty five when they first met, and it was love at first sight. Both my father and Elrond were quite put out, because they had been arranging a marriage between myself and Arwen for eras."  
  
"That does not explain a thing," Eowyn commented sourly.  
  
"Well, there is more. Elrond was not exactly fond of the idea of a relationship between Arwen and Aragorn, but he promised that he would not take Arwen away from Aragorn. But now, since the time of the elves is ending, he is not upholding his promise. I don't think he wants to be by himself over in the Undying Lands so he has decided that he will take Arwen with him." The elf sighed, and rewetted the cloth that had been resting on Estel's forehead.  
  
"That's terrible," Eowyn whispered.  
  
"That's life," Legolas altered grimly. "But, knowing Arwen, this isn't the end for them. She is probably biding her time. She isn't going to give up her true love that easily."  
  
"That is good to know."  
  
"It is one of the reasons I approve of their relationship."  
  
"So, you must approve of everything Lord Aragorn does?"  
  
"Of course. Why else do you think I am traveling with him? He can't go anywhere with out my counsel."  
  
"I think you have a big head."  
  
"I am insulted that you would think such a thing, my lady!"  
  
"Are all elves this antagonistic?"  
  
"Ask Gimli about it, I'm sure he can tell you."  
  
"Oh, I've heard his opinion about elves already."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes, something like 'creatures that are so full of themselves because they stand taller than some of us. They think they are smarter because of this to...' It went on and on."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Oh, you're just as bad as Gandalf!" she said with frustration.  
  
"Who do you think I learned it from?" Legolas said, grinning. Eowyn threw him a mock glare, and stood. She exited with out another word, once again leaving the elf to his thoughts.  
  
Get better quickly, Estel, there are many people worried about you.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The light that was shining in his eyes was the first thing that told Legolas that it was morning. He awoke with a start, cursing himself for falling asleep. How could he sleep when his best friend was injured? He looked down before him and his breathe caught in his throat.  
  
Aragorn wasn't there. The blankets that he had been lying underneath were bundled up on the ground, and Legolas' cloak, which he had put underneath the man's head, was spread out. Had Aragorn died in the night? No, that was impossible. The wound hadn't been that bad! He had been overreacting the previous day; there was no way the man could've given in to such a simple thing. No, no, no, no........  
  
"So, you've finally decided to wake up." Legolas didn't look up but nodded in response. He was positively frantic and didn't take the time to see who was talking to him. There was a bit of blood on the ground, but it was dry, so it wasn't possible that Aragorn had bled to death. Maybe.......  
  
"Nin mellon, you look like you've seen a ghost," the person said, his voice playful. He squatted down before the fearful elf, his brows knitted. A cut covered, but clean hand touched Legolas' forehead. "Are you ill?"  
  
"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed, grabbing the man's hand in his own. Estel lifted an eyebrow in question, not understanding his friend's relief, or why he was worried in the first place.  
  
"That's my name," Aragorn said. "Or one of them at least."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Getting clean," Aragorn replied, grinning. "I was absolutely filthy. What is that look for?"  
  
Legolas sunk back and leaned against the wall. Aragorn didn't need to know his secret fears. He didn't need to know how much Legolas feared the day that the man would die. No, that was something he would keep to himself.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Aragorn questioned. "I swear to it, that Gandalf was the one who allowed me up. He said that he would tell you where I was."  
  
Legolas waved away the excuse with his hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. "Since the day I met you, Estel, I have never had a dull moment."  
  
"You know what, that's what my brothers say sometimes. It's usually when they get hurt or I get hurt or something along those lines."  
  
"You are a horror, you know that?"  
  
"I've been told that before."  
  
"Good, it won't hurt to hear it again."  
  
"I don't understand why you're mad! What did I do......this time?" Aragorn asked feeling left out.  
  
"Never mind," Legolas said, standing up. He pulled Aragorn to his feet, and started out of the overhang. "Let's go find some food. I'm hungry."  
  
"You're impossible! I know that I've done something to make you angry, and you won't tell me what!" Aragorn scowled, and pouted childishly. "How am I supposed to make things better, if you won't tell me what I've done!"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Humans are really stupid sometimes."  
  
"Was that meant to be a compliment?"  
  
"No, I just wanted you to know another thing."  
  
"Great, so now I'm a stupid horror. Can't get much worse than that."  
  
"Yeah it could, you could be an orc."  
  
"Or I could be an elf, and that's twice as bad."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Um, The End.  
  
^_^ Hope you liked it! Review! This will be my last post for a bit......I'm busy writing an original story that is being.....difficult! ^_^ Love you all! See you! 


End file.
